Hechizo Bajo La Luna
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: En una noche de Luna Llena, la magia sería liberada, para salvar más que una vida y reunir a dos almas... Las musas me han inspirado esté one-shot en noche fría y mágica, ellas estarán esperando sus comentarios y yo ¡también! OJO: Slash... ¡la magia en Ti!


_Está es un historia inspirada por las horas nocturnas, es de mi pareja favorita... Espero que lo sepan al leer esté relato..._

_Espero que os guste, tengo algunos proyectos pendientes, pero he estado corta de inspiración, además de que he tenido ciertos problemas y fallas técnicas de diversos tipos._

_Espero que disfruten esté one-shot tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo._

_Tiene un toque de criaturas sobrenaturales._

_**Advertencia:**__ Slahs (ChicoxChico)_

¡Disfrutadlo!

**-Hechizo Bajo la Luna-**

La luna llena se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo nocturno rodeada por las brillantes estrellas, iluminando aquel bosque, el silencio se extendía como un manto y la oscuridad rodeaba como una capa, se escuchaban la música de los grillos y a la distancia el aullar de los lobos aun así la noche era silenciosa, de repente se capta el sonido de hojas secas al ser pisadas. Su corazón se acelero rápidamente de miedo martillando en su pecho, sus ojos grises observaron en todas direcciones, vio a su alrededor a través de la neblina y los arboles altos, buscando el causante de ese sonido.

Después de unos instantes, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a un conejo alejarse corriendo al percibir la presencia de un cazador, en el mismo silencio en el que se dirigía a su destino continuo su caminata con su andar pausado, a cada paso sentía como su corazón era apretado por un puño, acercándose al círculo hecho de piedras marcadas con runas para el hechizo…

Era cuestión de vida o muerte... El joven dejo caer la capucha sobre sus hombros dando paso a una cabellera rubia, se ubico en medio del círculo alzando los brazos implorando a los elementos porque todo resultara bien, sentía que cada día moría un poco, una mezcla entre la culpa, la resignación, el miedo y la esperanza. Pronuncio las palabras que se deslizaban desde su boca en latín, realizo los movimientos con sus manos tal y como lo había practicado tantas veces.

Cuando termino, respiro profundamente sintiendo el aire frío que acariciaba su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos dejando que sus pestañas aletearan, espero nervioso, sintiendo como pasaban los minutos y el hechizo no daba resultado, esa era su última oportunidad y al ver que no sucedía nada, de sus labios salió la palabra ahogada con su voz triste y decepcionada -Nada…-

La desesperación se veía en sus ojos grises, si no lograba hacer bien el hechizo de liberación, en el único intento que podía usar, no podría volver a ver a esa persona jamás… Su alma estaba cansada ya de caminar, cayó de rodillas en el suelo dejando que las lágrimas lavaran su hermoso rostro...

-Perdóname, no lo logre- se sentía morir, abrazándose a si mismo se permitió mostrar debilidad, sollozando lastimeramente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- se quedo paralizado al escuchar esa gruesa y sensual voz que tanto anhelaba, alzo lentamente el rostro para que el gris de su mirada chocaran con los ojos verdes que adornaban un rostro moreno tenuemente pálido, rodeado por mechones de cabello oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, el gallardo hombre frente a el rubio abrió los brazos en una invitación -Ven a mis brazos, donde perteneces-.

El joven algo temeroso de que todo aquello fuera una ilusión se arrojo a aquellos brazos que le recibieron con un abrazo cariñoso y protector, al sentirlo sólido, real, se abrazo con fuerza al moreno y susurro -Lo logre- se sentía tan protegido entre los brazos del pelinegro como si una parte perdida volviera a él, después de tanto tiempo…

-No dude ni un momento de ti- susurro la voz seductora en su oído y el dueño de está le beso en la coronilla.

-Eres libre- dijo alzando su mirada gris, encontrándose con una de adoración en las pupilas verdes

-Soy libre y ahora, seamos libres juntos- el rubio asintió y el moreno se inclino un poco para alcanzar la altura del otro, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y le dio un beso profundo cargado de promesas, el ojigris se aferro con más fuerzas a quien tanto había luchado por liberar de aquella prisión intemporal que lo mantuvo encerrado después de la última batalla contra el enemigo mortal de su mundo, tras haberlo derrotado, aunque el otro antes de ser vencido tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar aquel hechizo de destierro.

El hombre de ojos verdes se sentía completo sujetando al rubio cerca de si, tras besarse, se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron con movimientos sigilosos del lugar, para poder volar juntos nuevamente en medio de lo que está a simple vista y lo que no se puede ver con facilidad.

La mística noche los cobijo y fueron eternos, en su propia breve, pero amada eternidad.

**-El Final Es Sólo el Comienzo-**

_Ayy! Las musas me han inspirado en noches oscuras y misteriosas, espero que les haya gustado._

_Además las musas están ansiosas por leer sus reviews!_

_¡No se vayan sin comentar! ¡Por favor! No quiero ser torturadas por las musas..._

_-¡Lunática, que cosas dices!-_

_-La verdad-_

_-¡Ya verás!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**¡La Magia Está en Ustedes!**_

_**Lunática Dark y Las Musas**_


End file.
